Just Drabble, TaecSu Moment
by Rainy Hanazawa
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita antara Taecyeon dan junsu. 2PM Story! . One Shot .


Title : Just Drabble, TaecSu Moment.

Author : Rainy Hanazawa

Pairing : Taecyeon x Junsu 2PM.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : GOD, their parents, JYP Entertaiment, their self.

Warning : Boys Love / YAOI/ Male x male, hanya berisi kumpulan drabble TaecSu. Sangat pendek dan banyak Typo.

Drabble oneshot

- 2PM -

***Fashion***

Diantara semua member 2PM , Junsu lah yang memiliki selera fashion paling baik dan up to date. Hampir semua pakaian yang digunakannya adalah pakaian buatan merek terkenal. Ia juga mengoleksi berbagai macam sepatu. Entah sudah berapa banyak lemari yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan barang-barang fashionable tersebut. Terkadang member 2PM lainnya meminta saran Junsu dalam segi berpakaian. Tapi hanya satu orang yang membuatnya selalu kewalahan karena gaya berpakaiannya. Siapa lagi klo bukan Taecyeon, salah satu member 2PM yang memiliki selera Fashion paling buruk menurutnya.

Pernah suatu kali saat syuting sebuah reality show. Taecyeon dengan santainya menggunakan baju berwarna kuning, celana merah dan sebuah topi warna warni. Alhasil, ia terlihat seperti seorang 'traffic light' . Kebutaan Taecyeon pada fashion membuat Junsu hampir menyerah untuk mengajarkan fashion pada kekasih nya itu.

" Taecyeon-ahh.. belajarlah sedikit mengenai fashion. Kau tidak mau terus menerus dijuluki fashion terorist karena selera pakaian mu yang buruk kan. "

" Untuk apa aku belajar fashion Junsuie. Bukankah aku mempunyai seorang stylish yang akan selalu memperbaiki cara berpakaian ku "

CUP~~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir lembut Junsu.

" Kau adalah stylist terbaik yang pernah ku miliki Junsu-ahh "

Yaa.. pada akhirnya mempunyai kekasih yang memiliki tidak memiliki selera fashion tidak terlalu buruk juga.

- 2PM -

***Panda***

Taecyeon benci dengan hewan mamalia bernama panda . Taecyeon benci mengakui ini tapi ia memang cemburu dengan hewan itu . Bagaimana tidak ? Junsu –kekasihnya- begitu menyukai hewan tersebut, hampir setiap sudut kamar mereka dipenuhi barang-barang Junsu yang bergambar panda, ditempat tidur mereka pun terdapat sebuah boneka panda besar yang selalu dipeluk Junsu ketika tidur. Memang boneka panda itu adalah pemberian dari Taecyeon sendiri. Tapi ayolah ia juga ingin diperlakukan sama seperti boneka panda itu.

Suatu hari Taecyeon pernah mencoba untuk menyembunyikan boneka panda tersebut, berharap Junsu yang tidak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk sesuatu nanti malam akan tidur sambil memeluknya. Ternyata pikiran Taecyeon melayang jauh. Junsu yang mengetahui boneka panda kesayangannya hilang malah membuat semua member 2PM kerepotan karena Junsu memaksa semua member untuk mencari dimana boneka panda miliknya. Nasib Taecyeon berbeda dengan member lainnya, ia didiamkan Junsu selama satu hari penuh bahkan saat tidur malam pun Junsu tidak mau menghadap kearah Taecyeon seperti biasanya. Junsu memilih untuk tidur menghadap tembok.

"Ahhh.. baiklah. Aku menyerah. Berhenti mendiamkan ku hyung. Ini ku kembalikan boneka panda mu"

" Sudah kuduga kau yang menyembunyikannya. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan boneka panda ku ?"

"Aku cemburu hyung. Cemburu pada boneka panda yang selalu kau peluk setiap malam. Aku juga mau kau peluk. "

"Kau cemburu Taecyeon ? hmm.. kau cemburu pada boneka panda ? hahhaa.."

"Yack.. hyung berhenti tertawa. Klo begitu siapa yang kau pilih aku atau boneka panda jelek itu"

CUPP..

Ciuman kilat mendarat dipipi Taecyeon

"Tentu saja aku memilih mu, boneka panda mana bisa memberiku cinta. Saranghae Taecyeon"

"Nado Saranghae my Junsuie. Hyung, malam ini kau harus ku hukum karena membuat ku cemburu"

"KYAAA... Taec.. ahh.. berhen..ahh..tii.. "

Desahan-desahan kenikmatan pun mulai terdengar. Mari ucapkan terima kasih pada boneka panda yang telah membuat hubungan kedua insan itu semakin erat.

- 2PM -

***Scandal***

Mempunyai kekasih yang terkenal dikalangan para yeoja tidaklah mudah dan Junsu tahu persis bagaimana rasanya. Junsu harus rela mendengar scandal antara Taecyeon dengan yeoja-yeoja diluar sana. Ingin sekali ia berteriak pada yeoja-yeoja centil itu untuk menjauhi kekasihnya tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin ,mengingat hubungannya dengan Taecyeon tidak diketahui publik. Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah baru untuk group nya. Ia hanya bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada Taecyeon.

Taecyeon sering kali merasa lelah dengan pemberitaan mengenai dirinya dan beberapa anggota girlband dari management lain. Contohnya saat fotonya bersama Jessica tertangkap oleh kamera paparazi. Ayolah, saat itu ia memang tidak sengaja bertemu Jessica dan kebetulan ia juga sedang tidak membawa mobil tapi kenapa pemberitaan tentang dirinya dan Jessica sangat melenceng jauh dari kenyataan. Aishh.. ingin sekali rasanya Taecyeon membunuh orang yang membuat scandal murahan seperti itu.

Rasa bersalah selalu menghantui Taecyeon setiap kali scandal baru tentangnya menjadi pemberitaan publik. Karena setiap ada scandal baru tentangnya, semua member 2PM minus Junsu akan mendiamkannya bahkan tak jarang Wooyoung dan Nichkhun akan memakinya kemudian mengatakan. "Apa kau tidak kasian pada Junsu-hyung !. Mungkin kau tidak tau jika ia selalu merasa sedih setiap kali scandal mu dengan yeoja lain muncul "

Dari sebuah hubungan hanya perlu terjalin sebuah rasa percaya.

"Junsu-ahh.. mianhae.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Kenapa minta maaf Taec-ahh ? Kau tidak salah apapun"

"Tapi aku membuatmu bersedih karena scandal yang menimpa ku."

"Aku tidak sedih Taec-ahh. Kita hanya butuh rasa saling percaya. Kau percaya padaku, aku pun akan percaya pada mu. Aku percaya kau hanya mencintai ku saja."

"Aku memang hanya mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi aku selalu mencintai mu Junsu-ahh. Terima kasih karena telah percaya padaku"

Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang lebih penting dari sebuah rasa percaya atas cinta itu sendiri.

-2PM-

***Tangis***

Taecyeon mengenal Junsu sebagai namja kuat yang tidak akan menunjukan air matanya didepan publik. Tapi kali ini berbeda Junsu menangis. Bahu namja yang sangat Taecyeon cintai itu bergetar hebat. Taecyeon merasa sangat sedih melihat Junsu yang selalu terlihat kuat begitu terlihat lemah seperti sekarang.

" Taecyeon, seharusnya saat itu aku berada disisi appa, seharusnya aku menemani appa di akhir hidupnya. Aku.. aku.. hiks.."

"Uljima hyung.. jangan terus menangis. Appa hyung tidak akan suka jika hyung menangisi kepergiannya. Mana Junsu-hyung yang selalu tegar dan kuat. "

" Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak mengerti Taecyeon.. hikss.. Appa janji padaku untuk melihat ku sukses. Ia janji padaku untuk selalu menemani ku. Tapi sekarang ia pergi.. pergi untuk selamanya. Hiks.."

Sebuah pelukan hangat mungkin mampu menenangkan rasa kehilangan yang mendalam.

"Aku mengerti hyung. Aku mengerti rasanya kehilangan. Sudah hyung, sudah jangan menangis lagi."

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kucintai lagi."

"Aku berjanji hyung. Aku akan selalu bersama mu."

**THE END**

**Author note :**

Kyaaa.. fic abal apa lagi ini yang rainy buat . -_- . entah kenapa tiba-tiba munculah ide membuat drabble seperti ini. Mungkin ini efek karena sebentar lagi rainy mau UAS, UN, sama SNMPTN. Doain rainy yaa semoga bisa masuk PTN. :D

Rencananya sih rainy mau buat drabble untuk setiap pairing di 2PM. Jadilah untuk drabble pertama rainy buat pair TaecSu. Klo nanti banyak yang respon rainy mau buat drabble nya KhunWoo, tapi itu klo banyak yang respon. Akhir kata AYO REVIEW !


End file.
